


Equal Standing

by Fairytailmagic83



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytailmagic83/pseuds/Fairytailmagic83
Summary: Percy feels like a third wheel in his relationship with Jason and Nico. They go about proving him wrong.AUJason/Nico/Percy
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 39





	Equal Standing

Equal Standing

At the moment, Percy felt severely left out.

Admittedly, it was extremely difficult for three people to make out at the same time without someone being left out. And with Jason and Nico getting into some heavy petting on the living room couch while he sat alone in the kitchen, he was even more left out.

The whole thing was tortuous. The sounds they were making weren't helping his hormones either. Jason's occasional amused chuckles and Nico's whines made a shiver run down the blacknette's back and he squirmed in his seat. It would be nice if at least one of them got up and kissed him.

Circumstances seemed to go like this a lot. Jason and Nico just clicked together so well and they knew each other way before Percy even came in their lives. Being wanted by two different people at the same time was weird at first, but Percy could indeed say he enjoyed the relationship fully.

He was still excluded from the make out sessions sometimes, though. He supposed that was what happened when two people who were already romantically involved decided to let another person in.

Nico let out a light, breathy moan, and Percy bit his lip. Jason must have done something really nice to get the blacknette to make that sound. Percy couldn't tell since they had long since laid down on the bland coloured sofa. He almost felt like he was just doing some unasked for peeping by this point.

Getting up with a soft sigh, Percy then decided to just leave and let them have at it. If he was lucky, he wouldn't be able to hear much from his bedroom.

Actually reaching his room proved impossible when Nico's voice stopped him at the hallway.

"Mmm, Percy, where you goin'?"

Percy had to fight back a smile. Nico only got like that when he was feeling pleasured and lazy. Combining summertime and Jason usually produced that effect.

Turning his head slightly and holding back a breath at Nico's partly undressed state, Percy replied, "Just going to my room. You guys seemed...busy."

A light pink dusted across his cheeks, which seemed to tickle Jason because he laughed, making the blush on Percy's face darker.

"You wanna join the party, big boy?" Jason asked, clearly amused above all.

Jason's invitation was almost too tempting. However much he did want to just go over and let them touch him, he held off the urge. It would feel too much like intruding.

"No, I'm good," Percy answered.

Nico must have been able to tell he was lying through his teeth, if him pushing Jason up off him was any indication. "What's wrong, Percy?"

Percy's eyes fell to the ground. "It's nothing."

Before he could even take one step away, Nico spoke up again, "You feel left out, don't you?"

Percy froze in his spot, hand grasping the edge of a wall with a white knuckled grip. He'd preferred they had not found out about his doubts, but it was especially worse like this.

"You're kidding, right?" Jason questioned, sounding surprised.

The blacknette didn't answer, instead biting his lip a second time that day.

"Damn, baby." Percy heard movement from behind him, and the next thing he knew, he was drawn into Jason's long arms, his head titled back and lips promptly kissed. "Didn't mean to make you feel like that." Another kiss. "We're both crazy about you."

Percy wanted to inquire if that was true, but Jason occupied his mouth with a deep kiss, the blonde's tongue sinking in and playfully distracting him from speaking. Nico came up beside him, affectionately nipping his outstretched throat and gently whispering his name, one of his hands soon finding its way up the blacknette's shirt. Percy eventually closed his eyes, losing himself in sensation with the light touches on his stomach and the mouth sucking on his tongue.

Jason backed off first, retracting his lips and tongue, a sighing moan leaving Percy's mouth as a result. Nico was quick to claim his newly freed lips, holding the teen's jaw as they kissed. The mingling tastes of Jason and Nico in his mouth made Percy whimper and grip the back of the blacknette's head.

Jason chuckled to himself, privately enjoying the display before him. "Okay, kids. Time to move this somewhere else."

Percy, feeling Nico pull away from him, soon realized he was being dragged to his own bedroom by the blacknette, Jason following behind closely. Face lightly flushed and his breathing picking up, he could definitely feel desire building up under his skin.

He didn't recall the door actually being opened, but Percy was aware when his back finally hit the bed, his shirt gone and Nico taking advantage of it by playing with his nipples, fingers rubbing circles around the slowly hardened flesh while straddling one of his legs. He could see Jason getting undressed in his peripheral vision, the blonde's lean, strong body becoming more and more visible with each article of clothing removed.

While Nico let his mouth get involved with the nipple play and thereby making Percy even more breathless, Jason slinked over to the bed, sitting on Percy's free leg and moving a hand up the blacknette's slim stomach and chest, fingers soon coming to rest on partially open lips. Percy took a few into his mouth and sucked gently, Jason laughing softly as he watched.

"Hmm, your mouth is so cute," Jason mused aloud, a tone of mirth in his voice.

Nico sat up then, wiping some saliva from his lips, dark eyes shining lowly. "It really is."

"Yeah," Jason replied with an outward breath. "But it looks even better wrapped around my cock."

Percy's cheeks flamed at that. Jason wasn't often vulgar like that unless he was really aroused, which was clear by the naked erection pressing near his hip, but it was still pretty embarrassing to hear anything along those lines. Nico climbed off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes while Jason, after retrieving his fingers, lifted his lower half up and worked on getting Percy's pants and underwear off.

Flinging the garments away and taking the tube of lubricant from Nico, Jason spread Percy's legs wide, wider than when they normally had sex now that blacnette thought about it.

"Um..." Percy began, suddenly a bit nervous. "What are you doing?"

Jason slicked his fingers up. "What do you think I'm doing? Preparing you for us, of course."

"Us?"

Nico, who had climbed back on the bed and was at Percy's side, answered for Jason, "For both of us at the same time, Percy."

Percy took in a sharp breath, bright blue eyes going wide. Even though they'd all been together for a while now, something like this wasn't done before. Just thinking about it made him tense up.

"Shhh." Nico nuzzled the side of his face, fingers stroking through his wild brown hair. "It's okay. We'll take care of you."

Vaguely feeling a finger enter him, Percy nodded and relaxed. Being stretched was a familiar sensation by this point. But he could only guess at having to be stretched more to accommodate both Jason and Nico. Really, the idea alone made him want to kick them out the room and lock the door.

Never mind that he was a little curious now.

With a second finger now inside him and widening him up, Nico found his lips and kissed him heatedly. Not long after, a third finger joined in, soon followed by a fourth, surprising Percy and making his hiss against the blacknette's soft mouth. They were moved in and out slowly, rubbing along muscles gradually beginning to relax under the repeated caress. Percy moaned while still connected with Nico's mouth.

"Ahhh! Ughh..." Percy panted under the newest onslaught's influence.

Jason had definitely not taken the time to penetrate him with his erection at a slower pace, going straight for it after lifting Percy's bottom off the bed and holding his legs just as wide open as before.

All of him desperately wanted to squeeze down on the intrusion in pleasure. Remembering Nico was going to be inside him as well stalled the craving. The fiery blonde still groaned at being encased inside him regardless.

Thrusting inside Percy at a light pace, Jason breathed out, "C'mere, Nico. He's ready for ya."

Following the instruction, Nico pressed up close against Jason's side, his right leg going between the older teen's spread ones. 

With Jason stilling his hips and his hardness only half in, Nico pulled aside a round cheek and pressed inside as unhurriedly as he could manage, stopping when he was halfway inside.

"Mmm," Nico purred, taking pleasure in the feeling of Percy's insides and Jason's stiff cock rubbing against him. "You feel so good, Percy."

Underneath them Percy was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. Pain he had expected, and certainly did get, but he hadn't counted on being this filled. And that was comparing this to how sex between the three normally went. Obviously, he hadn't been quite full enough then.

Jason rubbed the sweat slicked skin of his face. "You good, babe?"

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Percy nodded, wanting to get all of the pain out of the way right then.

A few minutes passed by with nothing but Jason and Nico taking turns thrusting inside him, their breath escaping them in puffs and hisses while Percy shook as if cold had touched his skin. A short pass over his prostate by one of them made his back arch, his pelvis pressing up into them and a moan leaving his lips.

Jason groaned once more, a hand on Percy's hip keeping the teen arched. "You look so sexy right now."

Nico hummed an agreement, taking his turn in pushing inside the blacknette, feeling the resulting shake. Percy, head pressed back into the pillow and eyes closed, could only endure as they resumed the pattern in a slightly faster fashion, more pleasure sparking from the friction.

"Oh..." He moaned out, tears at the corners of his shut eyes. "Oh god..." His inner muscles clenched around them in orgasm, the spasming causing Jason and Nico to come at near the same time, his name falling from their lips in different pitches.

The three of them panting hard from release, Percy felt more than saw them pull out and lay the rest of his body flat on the mattress. Soon sandwiched between the blacknette and the blonde and peppered with kisses on his face and throat, he realized this was their way of showing him that he was in this relationship as well and just as equal. Smiling, he snuggled up to Nico and let Jason drape an arm over his stomach.

Feeling involved felt fantastic.


End file.
